


So Long & Goodnight

by brownrice



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Other, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: This was written yesterday night in a span of 1 hour when our street had no electricity for almost 3 hours. I had nothing to do and just started typing this down on my phone. :)





	So Long & Goodnight

"Hyung... it hurts," Daehwi said while tightly gripping onto Jinyoung's arm.

 

"Shhhh..." Jinyoung tries to hush Daehwi to sleep. He knows that Daehwi wouldn't feel any pain as long as he's asleep. He wipes the beads of sweat formed on Daehwi's forehead.

 

"Go to sleep, Daehwi-ya" Jinyoung softly whispers to the younger's ear.

 

"Don't leave me, please." Daehwi lifts his face so he could meet Jinyoung's eyes.

 

"I won't. I promise. Now go to sleep." he drapes his right arm on Daehwi's weak body. His left arm is now Daehwi's pillow. Jinyoung hums soft melodies into the cold night air. Daehwi immediately falls asleep from exhaustion. Completely opposite from earlier, Daehwi looks calm and at peace.

 

Jinyoung plays with Daehwi's hair. Strands of brown hair soaked in Daehwi's sweat. Jinyoung has been with Daehwi's side since the beginning. He has seen Daehwi through the countless blood tests and x-ray scans. He has been with Daehwi to different clinics and hospitals around the country. But most of all, he has seen Daehwi even before he got sick with an unknown disease the doctors couldn't tell what it was and where it came from.

 

Daehwi was a model student at their university. He's bright in terms of personality and visual and has lots of aegyo. Both the professors and students adore him. He's easy to get along with. He was full of life.

 

Jinyoung thought he could get used to this, seeing Daehwi in pain as the nurses inject him with different medications hoping that it'll cure the disease. He is. He is used to it but it still hurts him every time to see the Daehwi he first met struggling to fight for his life.

 

"Why does it have to be Daehwi of all people?" Jinyoung questioned the heavens. His anger turned into desperation with every doctor's visit. Jinyoung didn't believe in a God or gods but he has been visiting every church in the vicinity praying that they would take away Daehwi's sickness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something "angsty" with the JinHwi couple earlier in the morning before the blackout happened at night lol. This is what I came up with in 1 hour. Maybe this is just the end for now? :)
> 
> Kindly leave your comments and kudos (if you liked it)! 
> 
> Fan girl or fan boy with me on Twitter as @ricegrainfairy :) Mwah! :*


End file.
